frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Rillifane Rallathil
, , | favored weapon = “The Oakstaff” (quarterstaff) | worshipers = Druids, rangers, wild elves | cleric alignments = CG, CN, NG }} Character and Reputation Rillifane Rallathil (rill-ih-fane rall-uh-thihl) is quiet, reflective, and enduring over cons unchanged. He is the least flighty of all the Seldarine, the least likely to act on a whim, and often grave and self-absorbed. The Leaflord is protector of the woodlands and guardian of the harmony of nature. He is often likened by his clerics to a giant oak tree, so huge that its roots mingle with the roots of every other plant in the world, that stands at the heart of Arvandor. The great tree draws into itself all the ebb and flow of seasons and lives within the woodlands of the green elves. At the same time, it defends and sustains those lands against disease, predation, and assaults of all kinds. The Leaflord is the patron of wood elves (and to a much lesser extent wild elves). Clergy and Temples The church of the Leaflord generally keeps to itself, extending itself only to help fellow elves and other sylvan beings. The church hierarchy is organized regionally and divided into branches, as each type of cleric serves a specific role. The druids who compose the bulk of Rillifane’s clergy tend to the health of the forests and those who dwell within, fiercely contesting any attempt to further reduce those forests that remain. Many clerics serve as ambassadors of the faith, working outside the communities of wood elves to educate other races and even other elven subraces how to better dwell in harmony with nature. In times of war, however, the leaders of each region unite the branches of the faith and wood elf warriors into a single force. Rillifane’s clerics are deadly enemies of those who hunt for sport or those who harm trees maliciously or unnecessarily. In particular, all clerics of Rillifane have a great hatred for the clerics of Malar, since the followers of the Beastlord often make elves the object of their hunts and their ethos is anathema to those who serve the Leaflord. Rillifane’s clergy is charged with rooting out and destroying sentient plants whose nature has been twisted by external forces into a warped perversion of nature. Clerics and druids of Rillifane pray for their spells at dawn, when the first rays of the life-giving sun spring over the horizon. Rillifane’s faithful gather twice yearly at the equinoxes to hold fey dances in large groves of oak trees deep in the heart of great forests. The Budding is a joyful celebration of new life celebrated through dance and song and preceded by an extended period of fasting. A ritual hunt of an ancient and noble hart is undertaken on this day, from which the venison serves to break the fast of the Leaflord’s faithful. This ritual honors Rillifane’s bounty and reminds his followers of the natural cycle of life that plays out beneath the Leaflord’s boughs. The Transformation marks the arrival of autumn and the vibrant hues that bedeck the canopies of the Leaflord around this time. Wood elves and elves of other subraces who seek a form of spiritual rebirth or a major change in their lives gather to celebrate Rillifane’s eternal promise that the trees will bloom again and that life is a process of continual renewal. Many clerics and druids multiclass as rangers. History and Relations with other deities Rillifane is a very old deity and is said by some to be older than even Labelas Enoreth, for the great tree would continue its life endlessly without the need for an eventual death. He is on good terms with all the Seldarine, as well as most sylvan and faerie deities. His foes include Malar, Talos, and the evil drow gods. Dogma The Great Oak draws energy from all the living creatures of the world and nourishes, sustains, and protects them from outside threats. Live in harmony with the natural world, allowing each living being the opportunity to serve out its natural purpose in life. As the Leaflord’s countless branches, his faithful are to serve as his mortal agents in the natural world. Defend the great forests from those who would ravage their riches, leaving only destruction in their path. Contest both the quick and the slow death of Rillifane’s bounty and hold strong like the great oaks in the face of those who can see only their own immediate needs. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Intermediate Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities of Nature Category:Elf Deities